elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall Covenant Quests
The Daggerfall Covenant's quests in . For the main Coldharbour questline and other alliance quests, see Quests (Online). In Stros M'Kai, the Vestige must assist Captain Kaleen in a heist to expose Headman Bhosek's crimes against the Covenant. In Betnikh, they must discover why the Bloodthorn Cult attacked the Seamount Orcs. In Glenumbra, they must stop the Bloodthorn Cult and Angof the Gravesinger from taking over the region. In Stormhaven, they must foil the Supernal Dreamers Daedric cult's plans to control the dreams and minds of the people. In Rivenspire, the Vestige must rally the forces of Shornhelm against the betrayer Baron Wylon Montclair. In the Alik'r Desert, the Vestige must thwart the Withered Hand necromancers. In Bangkorai, the Vestige must stop a two-pronged assault by Reachmen and Imperial forces. Finally, with the aid of Archmage Vanus Galerion, the Vestige must convince Queen Ayrenn and Jorunn the Skald-King to attend a meeting on the island of Stirk with High King Emeric to plan an assault on Coldharbour to end the Planemeld. Stros M'Kai quests *The Spearhead's Captain: Join Khaleen's crew for the upcoming heist. *The Broken Spearhead: Speak with Khaleen to begin the heist. *Tip of the Spearhead: Get ready, then complete the heist. *The Spearhead's Crew: Talk to Nicolene after collecting everyone. *Buried Secrets: Help Neramo investigate the Bthzark Dwemer ruins. *Moment of Truth: Help Dugroth prove his courage. *Dead Man's Wrist: Deliver the dead man's note to his sister. *Innocent Scoundrel: Help Jakarn escape the Grave and recover Bhosek's gem. *Like Moths to a Candle: Help Crafty Lerisa free her crew from Sea Drake pirates. *Izad's Treasure: Follow clues to find Captain Izad's treasure. *Goblin Marq: Find the special brew for a man who thinks he is a goblin. *Sphere Assembly: Collect gears for Rulorn. *Tarnish the Crown: Kill King Demog and take his crown. *Last Night: Free captives from Sea Drake pirates. *Washed Ashore: Buy Shazeem's monkey and find buried treasure. Betnikh quests *Carzog's Demise: Assist Tazgol's forces at the Ayleid ruins. *Daughter of Seamount: Help Lokra decide between her duty to her clan and her desire to leave Betnikh. *Farsight: Receive visions of the future at shrines across the island. *Into the Hills: Uncover the Bloodthorn Cult's plot in the Carved Hills. *Unearthing the Past: Investigate Bloodthorn activity in Grimfield. *Tormented Souls: Find out why Orc spirits have arisen in Moriseli. *On to Glenumbra: Deliver Chieftain Tazgol's petition to Sir Lanis is Daggerfall. *Prove Your Worth: Defeat Seamount Hunters to prove your worth. *The Bloodthorn Plot: Investigate Moriseli, Grimfield, and the Carved Hills. Glenumbra quests *Blood and the Crescent Moon: Investigate a mysterious note found on a dead Breton. *Bloodthorn Assassins: Find the Bloodthorn assassins before they can strike at the King. *Turning of the Trees: Help the Wyresses save the villagers of Deleyn's Mill. *Back-Alley Murders: Investigate the murder of Daggerfall beggars. *Swine Thief: Find Swineheard Wickton's lost pig. *Season of Harvest: Participate in the Harvest Festival. *Can't Take it With Them: Help Finvir collect ceremonial gems. *To the Wyrd Tree: Speak to Wyress Gwen at the Vale of the Guardians. *Reclaiming the Elements: Help the stewards of the Wyrd Tree. *The Wyrd Tree's Roots: Assist the Beldama Wyrd remove corruption in the Wyrd Tree's roots. *The Wyrd Sisters: Speak to Wyress Ileana at the Vale of the Guardians. *Purifying the Wyrd Tree: Defeat the Corruption of the Tree. *A Duke in Exile: Rescue Duke Sebastien fom the Bloodthorn. *Wolves in the Fold: Find the werewolves hiding among the refugees. *Lineage of Tooth and Claw: Capture a werewolf for Gloria's ritual. *The Dresan Index: Take the Index to Valinwe in Aldcroft. *The Glenumbra Moors: Investigate the spirits of the Moors to find Faolchu's weakness. *Vital Inheritance: Recover a pipe for Alexia Dencent. *Signals of Dominion: Intercept Dominion messages. *Wicked Trade: Search for the missing women. *The Dagger's Edge: Help the Daggers with their harpy research. *Disorganized Crime: Disarm traps and create a distraction for the Noellaume family. *Wyrd and Coven: Charge Sibellec's charm to defeat Mother Murk. *Werewolves to the North: Speak to Chamberlain Weller in Aldcroft. *Wayward Scouts: Find Lion Guard scouts missing near Farwatch Tower. *Vines and Villains: Disrupt a meeting between Bloodthorns and Red Rooks. *The White Mask of Merien: Help Tamien thwart the Bloodthorns in Eagle's Brook. *The Nameless Soldier: Choose between rescuing Alana and killing Faolchu. *The Miner's Lament: Rescue citizens from Crosswych mine. *The Lost Patrol: Bring news of the slain Lion Guard patrol to their camp. *The Lion Guard's Stand: Find missing Lion Guard patrols. *The Labyrinth: Navigate the labyrinth of crypts to find Angof. *The Jeweled Crown of Anton: Help Lady Laurent in the Tomb of Lost Kings. *The Hidden Treasure: Find the hidden treasure of Dresan Keep. *The Ghosts of Westtry: Lift the curse of Westtry village. *The Fall of Faolchu: Defeat Faolchu. *The End of Extortion: Save Crosswych citizens from Red Rook bandits. *The Corpse Horde: Sanctify fallen Lion Guard soldiers. *Taking the Fight to the Enemy: Find the Lion Guard soldiers searching for Angof. *Servants of Ancient Kings: Rescue spirits from the Bloothorns. *Seeking the Guardians: Seek the counsel of the Elemental Guardians. *Ripple Effect: Collect relics to see into the past. *Retaking Camlorn: Find an officer at the Lion Guard camp near Camlorn. *Red Rook Resources: Inform a guard about the Red Rooks at Ilessan Tower. *Rally Cry: Help the Lion Guard drive the werewolves from the siege camp. *Pride of the Lion Guard: Help recruit Gorak recover the general's dipatch. *One of the Undaunted (Daggerfall): Head to Spindleclutch to prove your worth to the Undaunted. *Mists of Corruption: Find the missing Knights in Cath Bedraud. *Memento Mori: Defeat the Shade of Rosalind. *Mastering the Talisman: Help Gabrielle recharge the Midnight Talisman. *Legitimate Interests: Convince the Crosswych councilors to stand up to the Red Rooks. *Legacy of Baelborne Rock: Investigate the ruins of Baelborne Rock. *Lady Eloise's Lockbox: Recover the stolen lockbox from Tharkul. *Hidden in Flames: Assist Alinon in making a cure for Lycanthropy. *Garments by Odei: Recover Odei's possessions. *Fortune in Failure: Deliver the Red Rook note to the Lion Guard redoubt. *Forgotten Ancestry: Help Harald appease his ancestors. *Farlivere's Gambit: Free hostages held in the Red Rook camp. *Cutting Off the Source: Stop the Bloodthorn activity in Eagle's Brook. *Cursed Treasure: Stop the Bloodthorn's attempt to control the spirits of fallen knights. *Crosswych Reclaimed: Kill Sternis Gelves. *Crocodile Bounty: Collect crocodile teeth. *Champion of the Guardians: Free the Elemental Guardians from Angof's corruption. *Ash and Reprieve: Help the Beldama Wyrd stabilise the situation at Deleyn's Mill. *Angof the Gravesinger: Kill Angof the Gravesinger. *A Step Back in Time: Enter the past and see the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. *A Mysterious Curio: Read the mysterious scroll. *A Lingering Hope: Find Darien Gautier in Camlorn. *A Brush with Death: Deliver Guifford's sketchbook to Odette at th Glenumbra Moors. Stormhaven quests *Repair Koeglin Lighthouse: Recover supplies to re-light the lighthouse. *Lighthouse Attack Plans: Deliver the attack plans to Koeglin Village. *To Alcaire Castle: Head to Alcaire Castle to help with the unfolding crisis. *The Slumbering Farmer: Help Brother Perry stop a dark ritual. *A Dangerous Dream: Rescue Captain Jerick from the Supernal Dreamers. *Captive Crewmembers: Free captive crew from the slavers. *False Accusations: Help Dame Dabienne get free of the stocks. *Can't Leave Without Her: Help the Vanne family at their farm. *The Slavers: Find Lucas Oscent. *Two Sides to Every Coin: Deliver a message for Duchess Lakana *Plan of Attack: Deliver news of the Ember-Eye slavers' plans to Duke Nathaniel. *Scamp Invasion: Destroy the Daedric portals. *Divert and Deliver: Help free prisoners at Steelheart Moorings. *Rozenn's Dream: Free Rozenn Vanne from the Supernal Dreamers. *A Family Affair: Help the Nurin family. *Army at the Gates: Help defuse the situation between Fahara'jad's army and the Knights of the Flame. *Legacy of the Three: Return angry ghosts back to their rest. *Unanswered Questions: Speak to Muran at Pariah Abbey about the Omens. *Sir Hughes' Fate: Find out why Sir Hughes has gone mad. *Life of the Duchess: Work with Sir Hughes to save Duchess Lakana. *Tracking Sir Hughes: Investigate if Sir Hughes is at Firebrand Keep. *Retaking Firebrand Keep: Help the loyal Knights of the Flame reclaim Firebrand Keep. *The Safety of the Kingdom: Inform Sir Hughes that Dame Falhut is dead. *One Last Game: Find Frodibert Frontbonne's hidden treasure. *The Flame of Dissent: Rally loyal Knights of the Flame to Sir Edmund. *False Knights: Recover stolen Knight of the Flame tabbards. *Azura's Relics: Recover stolen relics at the Weeping Giant shrine. *Azura's Guardian: Find Abbott Durak. *The Dreugh Threat: Help stop the Dreugh attacking the Wayrest slums. *They Dragged Him Away: Find Adiel Charnis' husband. *The Sower Reaps: Find out what caused the Dreugh to attack. *Blood Revenge: Thwart the goblins at Cumberland's Watch. *Dreams to Nightmares: Stop the Supernal Dreamer's at Moonlit Maw. *Fire in the Fields: Put out the fires at Pariah Abbey. *Injured Spirit Wardens: Help injured Spirit Wardens. *Next of Kin: Deliver Hubert's journal to his family. *Pursuing the Shard: Recover the Dream Shard from Hosni at-Tura. *A Gang of Thugs: Return stolen items to the Wayrest Guard captain. *A Means to an End: Take down the goblin totem. *A Prison of Sleep: Free Abbott Durak from his induced sleep. *A Ransom for Miranda: Help Serge Arcole gather a ransom for his wife. *An Offering to Azura: Deliver an offering to Azura for Oorga. *Another Omen: Warn High King Emeric about the new Omen. *Do as I Say: Tell Therron Berard about his brother. *Rat in a Trap: Free Pierre Lanier from the cage. *Revenge Against Rama: Track down Rama and decide his fate. *Stolen Ashes: Return the stolen urn to Wayrest. *The Debt Collector's Debts: Help S'rashi collect the debts he's owed. *The Gate to Quagmire: Decide Muzgu's fate. *The Signet Ring: Obtain Hosni's signet ring from his father. *Waiting for Word: Deliver a dispatch to Clan Murtag soldiers. *Word from the Dead: Bring word to the dead peasant's wife. *A Final Request: Speak to Captain Ernele about dismantling the guillotine. *A Woman Wronged: Incapacitate the Midnight Union smugglers. *Abominations from Beyond: Rescue locals from the undead. *Azura's Aid: Seek Azura's counsel. *Curse of Skulls: Gather cursed skulls. *Evidence Against Adima: Find proof Admina is controlling Hosni. *Godrun's Dream: Save Godrun from the Omen of Betrayal. *Saving Hosni: Enter Hosni's dream to stop Adima. *The Perfect Burial: Gather items for Breloth's burial. *The Return of the Dream Shard: Return the Shard to Pariah Abbey. *Vaermina's Gambit: Rescue High King Emeric from the Night Terror Galthis. *A Look in the Mirror: Find out what is affecting Countess Ilise. *Ending the Ogre Threat: Collapse the cavern to stop the Ironhand ogres. *General Godrun's Orders: Break through the Ironhand lines. *Gift from a Suitor: Find out which suitor delivered the cursed mirror. *Ogre Teeth: Collect ogre teeth for a necklace. *Old Adventurers: Free Janne's companions. *A Predator's Heart: Help Murk-Watcher begin her new life. *King Aphren's Sword: Recover the pieces of King Aphren's sword. *Plowshares to Swords: Recover Knarstygg's belongings. Rivenspire quests *A Dagger to the Heart: Kill Rohlbert at the Montclair manor. *Archaic Relics: Locate missing Knights of Arkay and recover relics. *The Bandit: Convince Shuga to join the Shornhelm Guard. *The Concealing Veil: Learn the secret hidden in the Lorkrata Hills. *The Price of Longevity: Find the origin of the talking tree. *Children of Yokuda: Help Captain Kaleen thwart a traitor to the Covenant. *Dearly Departed: Attentd the Hinault funeral. *Dream-Walk Into Darkness: Learn the reason for Baron Montclair's betrayal. *Shornhelm Divided: Help drive Montclair's forces from the upper city. *The Road to Rivenspire: Investigate the unrest in Rivenspire. *Under Siege: Help the Shornhelm Guard secure Hinault farm. *A Spy in Shornhelm: Track down the Montclair spy. *Assassin Hunter: Eliminate the Montclair assassin. *Fadeel's Freedom: Trade Handre's gem for Fadeel. *Favor for the Queen: Journey to Sentinel via Northpoint. *Friend of Trolls: Inform Gothurg of his sister's death. *The Blood-Cursed Town: Put the spirits of Crestshade to rest. *The Crown of Shornhelm: Decide who will be the next Queen or King of Shornhelm. *The Sanctifying Flames: Sanctify the dead near Camp Tamrith. *The Spider's Cocoon: Rescue Garth from the spider cave. *Crimes of the Past: Find a war criminal in the Sanguine Barrows. *Hope Lost: Find survivors in Moira's Hope. *In the Doghouse: Find Ignobert near Camp Tamrith. *The Assassin's List: Find the list of targets for Adusa. *The Blood-Splattered Shield: Locate and slaw Reezal-Jul. *A Past Remembered: Return the relic to a Stenric descendant. *A Traitor's Tale: Learn of the final moments of King Ranser. *Shedding the Past: Help Teeba-Ja start a new life. *The Lady's Keepsake: Recover the stolen necklace from the Orc's Finger ruins. *The Lover: Convince Julien Rissiel to join the Shornhelm Guard. *The Wayward Son: Convince Martin Dathieu to join the Shornhelm Guard. *A Change of Heart: Help Federic find the Edrald family. *A Lucky Break: Find Nedras' sister in Northpoint. *Last Words: Inform Klaandor's lover of his fate. *Fell's Justice: Track down and kill Leonce Gavendien. *Frightened Folk: Investigate the new constable of Fell's Run. *Northpoint in Peril: Find a way into Northpoint. *The Emerald Chalice: Find the Emerald Chalice in Breagha-Fin. *The Last of Them: Hunt down the remaining vampires in Northpoint. *Ancient Power: Find the Tear of Anurraame. *Guar Gone: Find Puddles, the pet Guar. *Love Lost: Inform Giran of his wife's fate. *Puzzle of the Pass: Navigate the ruins of the Shrouded Pass. *The Barefoot Breton: Help Parquier Gimbert recover his lost mace. *The Liberation of Northpoint: Save the city of Northpoint from Lleraya Montclair. *The Lightless Remnant: Climb the Doomcrag and put an end to Baron Montclair. *Threat of Death: Defend Ravenwatch Castle from assassins. Alik'r Desert quests *The Search Is Over: Inform Falisa of her husband's success. *Badwater Mine: Find Samsi's partner. *In Search of the Ash'abah: Find the Ash'abah camp south of Sentinel. *Monkey Magic: Find a way to turn the talking monkey back into an Orc. *Seize the Moment: Find Ildani's confiscated goods. *The Nature of Fate: Win a race against a sandstorm. *Ash'abah Rising: Search for Ramati at Tu'whacca's Throne. *Lady Laurent's Favor: Help Stibbons gather Lady Laurent's tools. *Lizard Racing: Help Onwyn reinvigorate the Bergama lizard racing. *Past in Ruins: Find the ancient sword in the Yokudan ruins. *Revered Ancestors: Ensure the dead heroes at Tu'whacca's Throne haven't been raised. *Rise of the Dead: Inform King Fahara'jad about the undead at the Sentinel Docks. *Risen from the Depths: Clear the Ra-Netu from the Sentinel Docks. *Satak was the First Serpent: Feed a goat to a serpent for Hayazzin. *Tharayya's Trail: Follow Tharayya's trail across the Alik'r. *The Impervious Vault: Stop the Withered Hand from stealing the Ansei Wards. *The Oldest Orc: Find a way to free the Orc trapped in Salas En. *The Scholar of Bergama: Speak to Scholar Zohreh in Bergama. *Trouble at the Rain Catchers: Find out who contaminated the johads. *Word from the Throne: Inform King Fahara'jad about the undead at Tu'whacca's Throne. *Morwha's Curse: Gather ingredients for an antidote for the Ash'abah. *The Initiation: Complete the ritual to become an Ash'abah. *Thwarting the Aldmeri Dominion: Find a way to close the portal to Grahtwood. *Trouble at Tava's Blessing: Find Prince Azah at Tava's Blessing. *Undying Loyalty: Follow the dog and gather his dead master's bones. *Warship Designs: Recover the three warship schematics. *A Blessing for the Dead: Seek out Luala al-Tava at Tu'whacca's Throne. *A Reckoning with Uwafa: Defeat Uwafa at Tu'whacca's Throne. *Gone Missing: Investigate the disappearances in Bergama. *Left at the Altar: Discover why Casnar is not at his own wedding. *Shiri's Research: Seek out Priestess Sermenh at HoonDing's Watch. *Tu'whacca's Breath: Help Throne Keeper Farvad cleanse Tu'whacca's Throne. *Crawling Chaos: Find the 2 lost prospectors inside Kulati Mines. *Master of Leki's Blade: Complete the rites of Leki's Blade. *Past Due: Find Joroh at-Nazdar in Kozanset. *The Nature of Fate: Part Two: Slay Istraga to prove fate is not pre-determined. *The Search for Shiri: Find Nahirah's hosue in Satakalaam. *Tracking the Hand: Find Sergeant Hadima at Tava's Blessing. *Whose Wedding?: Help the matchmaker for Wildur the Ungodly's daughter. *Alasan's Plot: Discover what the Withered Hand is planning at Tava's Blessing. *Feathered Fiends: Help the town of Kozanset with its Harpy problem. *Honoring the Dishonored: Consecrate Zariya's remains. *March of the Ra Gada: Learn from the spirits of HoonDing's Watch *Restoring the Ansei Wards: Return the Wards to the Impervious Vault. *Snakes in the Sands: Give antidote to snake bite victims at Ogre's Bluff. *Trapped in the Bluffs: Search for Taren near the Bergama oasis. *Trials of the Hero: Answer the questions of four legendary spirits. *Amputating the Hand: Recover the final Ansei Ward from the Motalion Necropolis. *Imperial Incursion: Help General Thoda rout the Imperials from Satakalaam. *Kingdom in Mourning: Find King Fahara'jad's informant in Evermore. *Temple's Treasures: Recover the Temple's relics from the Imperials. Bangkorai quests *A City in Black: Help defend Evermore from the Reachmen. *A Grave Matter: Solve the mystery of the Blacklight Raiders. *Beyond the Call: Help defend Northglen from the Reachmen. *Conflicted Emotions: Help Zaag complete a contract in the Silaseli ruins. *Imperial Infiltration: Route out Imperial spies in Evermore. *Leading the Stand: Inform Queen Arzhela of Uela's threats. *Mistress of the Lake: Stop whatever is controlling the villagers at Lake Halcyon. *The Will of the Woods: Help the Veridian Sentinel save princess Elara. *Dark Wings: Deliver a warning to Phylgaux in Evermore. *Destroying the Dark Witnesses: Find the Wyresses in Jackdaw Cove. *Freedom's Chains: Investigate Kerbol's Hollow. *Heart of Evil: Assist the Wyresses in driving the Reachmen from Jackdaw Cove. *Sunken Knowledge: Stop the nereid in Halcyon Lake. *The Constellation Shard: Collect Constellation Tiles. *The Last Spriggan: Save the final spriggan of Jackdaw Cove. *The Parley: Protect Queen Arzhela during her parley with Septima Tharn. *The Water Stone: Collect Ayleid relics for Lorelia. *Troll's Dessert: Escort Gluineth out of Troll's Toothpick. *The Charge of Evermore: Protect Murcien's Hamlet from the Reachmen. *The Waking Darkness: Find out why the dead have risen in Pelin Graveyard. *A Favor Between Kings: Recover the Memory Stone of Makela. *Back in Time: Recover a book for Gahgdar. *News on the Garrison: Inform Captain Sorick of the state of Bangkorai Garrison. *Present in Memory: Find Azei at-Owynok. *Publish or Perish: Find the researchers' texts. *Raiders at the Crossing: Help the Knights of Saint Pelin defend Martyr's Crossing. *Rendezvous at the Pass: Meet up with Covenant forces at Bangkorai Garrison. *Report to Evermore: Deliver a report to Seneschal Andras in Evermore. *Searching for the Searchers: Find Sir Dubroc in Jackdaw Cove. *Storming the Garrison: Assist Covenant forces in driving the Imperials from Bangkorai Garrison. *The Heart of the Beast: Help the Wyresses reclaim Fallen Grotto. *The Prince's Health: Search for Prince Adrien in Pelin Graveyard. *A Handful of Stolen Dreams: Recover stolen heirlooms from the Imperials. *A Marriage in Ruins: Save Adeens in Nilata ruins. *A Thirst for Revolution: Identify the traitor in Hallin's Stand. *A Token Trophy: Slay Captain Helenus and take her helm. *Hallin's Burden: Help the resistance in Hallin's Stand. *Scavenging for a Scarab: Steal Imperial documents. *The Lion's Den: Help Yarah find the traitor in Hallin's Stand. *The Returned: Help Damar recover from a Daedric attack on his farm. *The Shifting Sands of Fate: Drive the Imperials out of Hallin's Stand. *To Aid the Enemy: Rescue Imperial soldiers from spider cocoons. *Tongues of Stone: Help lady Laurent un-petrify Stibbons. *Urenenya's Lament: Investigate the mystery of Klazthgar. *Imperial Curiosity: Inform Captain Ahla of Imperial activity at the Hall of Heroes. *Rising Against Onsi's Breath: Help free the miners from the Imperials. *Striking Back: Track down Septima Tharn. *Trials and Tribulations: Gain access to the Far Shores. *To Walk on Far Shores: Enter the Far Shores and save High King Emeric's soul from Septima Tharn. Stirk quests *Messages Across Tamriel: Convince the three alliance leaders to attend the meeting on Stirk. *The Weight of Three Crowns: Attend the meeting on Stirk to plan the assault on Coldharbour. Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Quests